Bola Perdida
by MykUniverse
Summary: Cuando Lapis pertenece al equipo de Béisbol


Sé que Jasper es insoportable e insiste para obtener lo que quiere es eso que no me sorprendió que me siguió hasta mi casillero después de terminar el entrenamiento

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Lapis? Ha estado cometiendo golpes durante todo el juego.

-Lo sé, han sido pequeños errores nadamas.

\- Esa actitud va a arruinar al equipo. Dime qué es lo que pasa. Es entendible que Jasper esté preocupada, que tenga que ganar y que uno de los miembros buenos del equipo.

este distraído durante la práctica es una perdida segura.

-No te preocupes Jasper, ya lo sé. Ese era la voz de Topacio debido a su gran calma se había vuelto al lider del equipo ... Espera ya sabe! ... Calmate Lapis ... seguro lo dice

para que hables ... muestrate tranquila.

-... Topaz no sucede nada es solo que está pensando en otros asuntos

-No le digas asuntos a la chica que te gusta - ¡Como lo supo! ... Debí haber sabido que Topaz se daría cuenta ... calma, calma sigue fingiendo.

-¿Qué chica? No hay ninguna chica linda en esta escuela. ¿Sabes?

-¿Quien te gusta? Si soy yo, lo siento pero me gusta mi novia - No juegues Jasper ... me gusta alguien ... No me dio un paro cerebral.

-Escuchen, para mi ninguna chica de aquí vale la pena. Ya me has hecho el día con las prácticas, así que dejenlo así. Tomé mi toalla y fui directo a las regaderas.

-¿Quién crees que le guste? Topacio

-No estoy segura, pero no la molestes con esto, deja que ella nos diga

-Seguro

-Ya sé quien gusta Lapis -Solo había pasado un día después de que Topacio dijo que me gustaba alguien y que estamos en la primera clase. Era obvio que Jasper no sabe quien me gusta.

-Deja de molestar ... no me gusta nadie

-Te gusta Perla

-¿Cuál de todas? - En la escuela hay tres chicas llamadas Perla o cuatro pero definitivamente ninguna me gusta.

-¿La amarilla?

-No juegues Jasper, ¿qué tipo de gustos crees que tengo? - Bueno la que me gusta también era algo engreída pero que compensa su ternura y esa Perla parece un pajaro.

-Pues si te gusta ella no creo que tengas tan buenos gustos. No te ofendas pero es la verdad.

-No me ofende y no me gusta

-Entonces .. te gusta la "atractiva".

-¿Perla arcoiris? ... Ella tiene novia

-No serías la primera ni la última persona en bajar la novia a alguien. Entonces ¿te gusta?

-¡No me gusta la novia de Amatista! .No me gusta la novia de nadie y no digas que me gusta Perla Azul! - Me percate que estaba gritando cuando todo el grupo estaba viéndome fijamente y para mi mala fortuna las Perlas asistían a la misma clase ... supongo que de ahí se pasó a Jasper sugerir que eran ellas. Luego el profesor me pidió que lo dejara dar por su clase y eso lo hice.

Cuando termino la clase, Perla azul estaba esperando y me entrego una hoja que tenía un dibujo de mi rostro tachado ... supongo que era su forma de decirme que yo tampoco le gustaba.

-Te sonrojaste, seguro es Perla azul- Juro que si sigue molestandome la ahogare.

Pensé que Jasper había escuchado las amenzas de mi mente por que en las demas clases no me había seguido molestando hasta que llego la hora del receso

-Te gusta Aquamrine-Eso fue lo primero que dijo Jasper al sentarse a lado de mi.

-¿Por qué ella?

-Si no te gustan altas como yo entonces te deben de gustar enanas- Esa lógica era absurda pero le había atinado, la que me gusta si es una enana.

-Mmmm que sean pequeñas es muy molesto . Para besar a alguien pequeño casi tienes que doblar todo el cuerpo. Ademas es una persona nefasta.

-¿Enserio no es ella?-dijo Jasper algo nerviosa

\- Ammm si ... ¿Por?

\- ... Te conseguí una cita con ella.

-¡¿Qué?!... cof cof... ¿Cómo?-dije antes de agarrar una vaso de debe ser una mala broma.

\- Me la encontre en el pasillo y le dijiste que la gustaba a alguien del equipo y que quería tener una cita con ella.

\- "Si es de los jugadores no tengo problema de un favor"

¿Eso un si? ... ¿Y ahora?

-Sal con ella- dice Jasper rogandome con las manos ... sabe que jugar con Aquamarin puede ser muy peligroso ... Pero ¿por qué el pene me gusta? Ni que me gustaran las

emociones fuertes.

-¡Ni loca! .Esa chica es como una viuda negra ... Dejasela a Topaz

-Crees que el mar Topaz es capaz de liderar con ella o la arruinara la vida.

\- No creo que sea tan malo que conviva con ella. Topaz es fuerte. Sé que lo dije para safarme de esa cita pero también sé que Topaz es realmente calmada y noble, tal ves puede ablandarle el corazón a esa chica.

Luego del receso Jasper siguió molestando ocasionalmente aunque ya no era tan molesto, incluso era divertido, tenía el mismo sentido que saber quien me gustaba que sugería a la quien le viniera

a la mente desde decirme que me gusta la segunda chica más rica de la escuela Blue Diamond hasta la desquiciada jefa del grupo Esmeralda. Así pasaron las clases hasta que llego la hora

del entrenamiento.

-Ya sé, te gusta Agata

-No me gustan mas grandes que yo y fact.

-Me rindo, no sé quién te gusta ... - Es lo último que dijo Jasper antes de aumentar la velocidad y revasarme. Genial por fin me dejaría de molestar y sin haber dicho que me gusta.

Después de dar las vueltas que nos pidieron el entrenador, empezamos a practicar los bateos y nos mostramos algunas técnicas de juego que necesitaríamos al próximo sabado. Para finalizar hicimos un pequeño juego.

Jasper estaba de jarra así que parecia que no podía llegar a la base de primera, pero eso no era problema para mi.

-¿Estas listas para jugar? - me dice Topaz mientras se coloca en la posición de catcher

-Ammmm sí- el digo antes de la posición y esperar la bola

-Que bueno que la primera de año no sea una distracción -¡Ella si sabe! ... Por un momento que la intensión de Topaz era hacer saber que ella ya sabía quién era pero al sentir la bola

en mi ojo izquierdo entendí que era para saber si estaba concentrada. Luego de ese feo, el juego siguió la normal para todos, excepto para mi, el entrenador me pidió que fuera a la enfermería y eso

de que la doctora me dijera que todo estaba bien, me dirigió a los vestidores, a esta hora ya se había acabado el entrenamiento y cuando me iba a la casa me encontre a Jasper junto con Topaz en

la salida

\- Vaya si quieres una marca ... Esa persona tiene muy distraída, dice Jasper Burlandose

-Topaz ¿Por qué le dijiste que me gusta alguien de primero? Ahora no me dejara de molestar

-En realidad, lo acabas de hacer tu Lapis-dados Topacio con una ligera sonrisa en su cara ... Soy una idiota

-¡¿Te gusta menores ?! Por eso no le atinaba ...- dice Jasper algo sorprendida

\- Soy solo un año menor que yo, y no es como que tengo 18 años.-Rayos me estoy empezando a sonrojar

-Vaya quien diria que te gusta Steven

-Dijo que no me gusta los novios de nadie. Asi que no me gusta el novio de Connie- Es normal que Jasper pensara que era Steven es el unico chico de primer año que conoce

-Pero ellos no andan ...

-Es verdad, pero es una relación implicita. Todos saben que existe aunque ellos todavía no. Tal vez no es tan malo que se sepa de primero, ella y yo nunca nos hablamos en la escuela, asi que

jamas sabrá quien ...

-... ¡Oye Lazuli! -Oh no, no ahora se suponía que no nos veríamos hoy ...

-¡¿Qué haces aqui?! .- sé que no debí haberle gritado. Pero no quería que supiera que es ella aunque ahora era bastante obvio.

-Tranquila, iba de salida, decía la entrada de la escuela, ¿Qué paso a tu ojo?

-... Nada ¿Quieres algo? - Bien esta actitud Restara puntos

-Ya ... hable con la directora y me dice que sí nos da autorización de venir a los domingos y cuidar las plantas ... solo tenemos que ir a firmar que nos hacemos ...

-¡Enana! ¿Eres de primer año? -dice Jasper acercándose y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

\- Me llamo Peridot ... y sí ¿Por qué? - Ella se quedo quieta pero se veía nerviosa

-Ja! Que te importa-ahora Jasper solo le sonríe malvadamente.

-Tranquila todo esta bien- dice Topacio mientras le pone su mano en la cabeza intentando calmarla pero eso fue hizo temblar.

-Ok ... ¿Por qué tus amigos se ven tan amenzadores? -volvió a ser un amigo, era una verdad ambas se veían molestas ... en una pelicula que parecía que tres brabucones estaban amenizando a una nerd

por que seguro yo tenía la misma cara que ellas

\- Somos del equipo de béisbol, deberías de acostumbrar Peridot-dice Jasper aun amenazante

-Calmate-me pongo enfrente de Jasper para ser yo la que este en frete de Peridot-Gracias Peridoto, mañana voy a firmar-aunque intente que este gesto fuera lo más amable posible que mi cara decía

largate de aqui.

-Si ... nos vemos -dice antes de marcharse torpemente, seguro el saco de onda mi actitud y la de mis dijimos nada hasta ahora no poder verla.

-Vaya esa chica es tierna, me agrada-dice Topaz poniendo sus manos en su cara y haciendo una expresión como "Oh que dulce!

-Sabes apesar de ser menor tiene un mejor cuerpo que el tuyo-dice Jasper dandome un codazo como de aprobación. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue sonrojarme

-Mmmm Topaz ¿Cómo supiste que era ella?

-Hace poco el coach me dijo que estabas metida en otra actividad y que vigilaba si eso te afectaría en tu desempeño, invertir y hacerme la que me metieras a la jardinería y solo si dos

miembros.

-Dejemos eso aun lado ... "Lazuli" ... ¿Cuándo le pediras una cita? -dice Jasper mientras me da unos puñetazos en el hombro. Ahora sí está harta de ella.

-Por cierto Topaz ... tienes una cita. Que te explique Jasper-dije antes de marcharme.

Ahora mis compañeras de equipo sabían quién me gustaba ... Espero que no me usen en mi contra ... ¡Oh vamos a otra cosa que puedo esperar de Japer!

Mmmm Pirata,RitsuTainaka2016 y hinangietrujimorasi leen esto xD ¿Quieren un oneshotveo que son a los únicos que le ha gustado lo que escribo xD


End file.
